


Dean + Cas + Dean

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom AU!Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/AU!Dean, Dean and Cas are practically married, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s15e13 Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Graphic Sex, Graphic threesome, I'm completely ignoring Cas's deal with the empty, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Dean and Cas like the idea of having another Dean to play withFirst chapter: re-write of sorts of the episodeSecond chapter: Dean, Cas, and AU!Dean have some fun sexy times ooh yeah
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Wincester/AU!Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s not gonna readily admit this, but Bizarro-Dean looks kinda hot.

He supposes that he should’ve known that there are other Sams and Deans out there in the multiple other worlds, but he never really stopped and thought about what they’d be like. He definitely never would’ve imagined there’d be another version of himself driving a _Fiat_. How did Bizarro-Sam even fit in the thing anyway? His Sam could barely tuck himself under Baby’s low roof, but at least she had some proper leg room.

When that abomination of a mint-green Fiat dematerialized out of the Bunker, taking their doppelgangers with it, Dean couldn’t get the image of his well-dressed self out of his mind. That jacket would fit right at home in Dean’s collection of outfits he uses for undercover hunts but he doesn’t usually wear those things on the daily. And he wonders whether credit card fraud would even cover how much a watch like that would cost.

Dean fiddles with the collar of the plain gray t-shirt he’s wearing under his flannel. Maybe he should start wearing more dress shirts. He looked pretty good with a few buttons undone like that.

Sam interrupts his musings so Dean deflects and tells him about something he’s been thinking about for a while. Amara and the balance of the world and all that. They haven’t heard from her in a while but Dean doesn’t like the idea of her showing up again after they kill her brother. However complicated their relationship is, they’re still siblings, and Dean doesn’t thinks she’d take her brother’s murder very well.

Cas stomps in the library in the middle of Jack telling them about Billie’s dubious God-killing plan, sarcasm practically dripping down his trenchcoat as he tells whoever he’s on the phone with that he owes them before hanging up.

Cas sighs. “Well, I have information on the Occultum from,” Cas pauses to roll his eyes dramatically, “-the shaman, Sergei.”

“ _Him_?” Dean says with a twinge of annoyance. He hates that guy. “Are we _that_ desperate?”

“I think so.” Cas shrugs.

Dean rolls his eyes. He hates how chummy Cas and Sergei is.

“So what did he say?” Sam asks.

“The Occultum is divine in its origin. It was housed for hundreds of years in an ancient temple before it was-“

“Plundered by pirates!” Dean interrupts with a grin.

Cas pauses, perplexed. “No.”

He was about to continue speaking when Dean tried again. “It was dug up by tomb raiders!”

“No.”

Dean, feeling pleased to see that Cas is starting to look annoyed, goes for one more go. “It was seized by the King of the Dead and his warlords, am I close?”

“It was looted by invading Mongol hordes for trade on the black market.”

“-on the black market!” Dean says over Cas’s words. “Yeah that was- I was gonna say- that was the next one.” He directed that last part at Sam, but he could feel Cas narrowing his eyes at him. The angel was fully annoyed at this point, but he was annoyed at _Dean_ now (not Sergei), and the world is back in balance. He’s all about the world being in balance, you know.

Dean glances back at Cas, and kinda withers a little at the exasperated look Cas is giving him. Oh he’s gonna _get it_ later. Oops.

The whole time, Jack is just standing there impassively while Sam looks thoroughly uncomfortable by now and quickly says. “Yeah. So. Uh, where is it now?”

_

“I still think I should go with you,” Cas says. They’re in the garage, doing the usual last-minute pre-hunt checks of Baby’s trunk of mystical arsenal.

“What, you don’t trust your boyfriend’s intel?”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Jealousy’s not a good look on you, Dean,” he says flatly.

Dean tossel his duffel in the Impala’s trunk and closes it. He turns around to face Cas with a bright smile. “I’m not jealous.”

Dean was about to open the door to the driver seat and climb in when Cas grabs his arm.

“Hey,” Cas says. “I _don’t_ trust Sergei. He once tried to trick us into giving him the Key of Death by hurting Sam.”

“Oh, so you _do_ remember that? Could’ve fooled me. You always call him, asking him for stuff. We have a whole bunker full of resources, you know. We have plenty of other contacts. Don’t know why we need his help.”

“The Occultum literally means ‘The Hidden’. Even Death doesn’t know where it is. Sergei specializes in all things mystical and hidden. I just didn’t want to waste our time.”

Dean sighs. He takes Cas’s hands and looks into his eyes. They’re wide and concerned and so blue. “Cas, it’s fine. We’ll be fine. Someone needs to keep an eye on Jack anyway. He’s the major player here. We need someone with mojo to look after him.”

Dean smiles reassuringly and makes to move away but Cas grips him in place. “Be careful,” he says, before leaning in and kisses Dean, soft and earnest. Dean reaches up to hold Cas’s face as he kisses him back.

Dean pulls away with a grin, “we always are.”

_

Sister Jo, or Anael, or whatever the fuck her name is, is a lying bitch. Hot. But a lying bitch.

And then a bunch of D-grade demons try to kill them, so they were already having a pretty shitty day. Then they come home to see Cas slumped _dead_ in the library’s chair.

Jack opens the flask and lets the glowing blue grace within it flow back into its rightful place. Cas coughs and opens his eyes. Dean lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, willing his racing heart to return to its normal rate.

“Am I still an idiot?” Cas asks challengingly, as though any kind of information is worth risking his life, as if _anything_ is worth risking his life.

After a beat, equally stubbornly, Dean answers, “well, yeah.”

Dean wants to drag Cas away, make sure he’s really okay, make sure he never pulls shit like this _ever again_ , because Dean thought they’ve been over this already. But-

“Let’s go then!” Sam exclaims.

-the world needs saving again.

_

“This is too weird, even for me,” Dean hears Cas mutter as he leaves the War Room to the pair of Winchester brothers.

The debriefing of the situation went relatively quick and painless. Other-Sam and –Dean are hunters after all, and they’re used to the weird and supernatural, even though they apparently do it in private planes while chugging private labels paid for by Daddy.

Dean wants to laugh everytime he looks at Other-Sam. As if the purple suit and scarf don’t make him look douchey enough, he also has his hair pulled up in a man-bun. His Sam would probably refuse to admit it, but if they were rolling in the kind of money these assholes were apparently born in, Dean could totally picture Sam rocking the exact same outfit.

Other-Dean, though. There’s something about him. His tastes in cars leaves something to be desired, obviously. But Dean’s kinda digging the look. Not just the expensive watch or the popped up jacket collar or the fluffy combed hair, but also like, the way he sits all contentedly in that chair, fingers primly laced together, lips smacking delicately after getting a taste of their beer. Dean kinda wants to mess him up a little.

As Sam takes Other-Sam to his room to change, Dean takes Other-Dean to his.

Other-Dean looks around the room with interest, taking in the neat queen bed, wooden desk with all the paraphernalia on it, and collection of antique weapons hanging on the wall. “It’s like you’re in a college dorm. No en suite. I suppose you even have to share the bathroom, huh.”

Dean frowns at him. “Yeah, it’s just down the hall.” He leads Other-Dean to the dresser and begins pulling out a pair of jeans, flannel, and t-shirt. “You can wear this for now, but feel free to choose any of these if you need to change for whatever reason. Second drawer is underwear, don’t touch those, use your own. Bottom drawer is hunting clothes, don’t use those either.”

Other-Dean nods, running his fingers down the many coloured flannels lining Dean’s top drawer. “Okay, cool. Where do you keep the rest?”

“The rest of what?”

“Where’s your closet?”

Dean looks at him, confused. “What closet? This is my closet,” he says patting the top of his dresser.

“You don’t have another room for your clothes?” Other-Dean asks in horror.

Dean gives him dark look, having just realized that this fucker’s probably got a walk-in closet the size of his room back in his mansion.

“What about shoes?” Other-Dean asks.

Dean points at his spare pair of boots, lying askew near the bedroom door. Other-Dean lets out a soft gasp.

“Bags?” Other-Dean sounds almost hysterical now.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Look here, Kendall. We ain’t the Kardashians, okay-“

Other-Dean mumbles, “what’s a Kardashian?” looking thoroughly distraught as his eyes dart around the room.

“-but we get by on what we got. Now will you wear the flannel or not?” Dean snaps.

Other-Dean looks at him and tries to regain his composure. “Right, right. Of course.” He carefully takes the flannel from Dean and turns it over in hands, handling it like it’s gonna dissolve into ash in his hands.

Dean rolls his eyes again. “You can change here. Meet us back at the War Room.”

Dean stomps grumpily out of his bedroom and runs into Cas in the hallway right outside.

“How did it go?” Cas looks amused as he takes in Dean’s irritation.

“His highness your royal majesty the Prince “Dean” has deigned to put on my pauper clothes and pretend to be me for the day so that’s a win, I guess.”

Cas chuckles. “It is quite fascinating to see how you’d turn out under different circumstances isn’t it?”

“I would't drive a Fiat under _any_ circumstances!” Dean protests.

“No, that’s true. I have a hard time believing that too.” Cas smiles. “But he is you. I can see you in him, you’ve got the same soul. I can tell he’s a good man.”

“Yeah, well. He sure don’t dress like one,” Dean scoffs.

“You don’t think he looks good?” Cas asks.

“Do _you_?”

“Of course,” Cas answes without hesitation.

Dean splutters indignantly.

“What can I say? He looks exactly like you,” Cas says, shrugging.

“How? I don’t dress like that.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Oh you’d like that, won’t you?”

Cas raises an eyebrow challengingly, but doesn’t say anything.

Dean grins, stepping into Cas’s space, pressing the whole front of his body against Cas’s. “You _like_ the idea of two of me, don’t you Cas,” Dean murmurs, leaning in closer, the tips of their noses barely brushing.

Cas matches his smirk and pins him to the wall, making Dean let out a little gasp. Cas’s hands grip at Dean’s waist, face tilted up so that he’s speaking almost right against Dean’s lips. “Hmm, I like the idea of ruining the both of you, I think. You’d both look so good down on your knees.”

Dean groans and grabs Cas by the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. He’s not gonna lie, the idea of him and Other-Dean messing around with Cas, putting on a show for him, driving him crazy, it makes him so hard so quick.

Cas kisses him back hungrily, pressing his groin against Dean until they’re fully making out in the middle of the hallway like a pair of teenagers. _Sam’s gonna be so pissed_ , Dean thinks gleefully as his tongue rolls against Cas’s in his mouth.

The door to Dean’s room opens with a loud snap and they jump apart, breathing hard.

“Uh,” Other-Dean looks at them wide-eyed, already wearing Dean’s flannel and jeans. “Sorry.”

Dean, embarrased, waves a dismissive hand. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” The jeans he’s wearing is probably doing a better job hiding his hard-on than Cas’s dress slacks and he sees Other-Dean glance down at both of their crotches before quickly looking back up, a blush starting to form at his cheeks.

Cas is staring at Other-Dean with an intensity that could smite a demon into cinders. “You look good,” he tells him, voice dropping even lower than usual. Dean wants to roll his eyes. Cas is so fucking transparent.

Other-Dean’s blush depens and he fiddles with the hem of his flannel. “Oh, uh. Thanks. It’s his,” he stammers, pointing at Dean.

Cas glances at Dean, sees that he’s also wearing a flannel, though of a different colour, and his eyes visibly darken at the sight of two almost identically-dressed Deans standing in front of him. “Well, it suits him. I’m not surprised it suits you too,” he tells Other-Dean with a smile that was more of a smirk.

Other-Dean’s blush is starting to creep up his ears.

Dean actually rolls his eyes this time. “Come on, the others are waiting for us.” He takes Cas’s hand and drags him down the hallway, hearing Other-Dean follow behind them.

_

This “bunker” these other Winchesters are living in is gigantic, with so many rooms and hallways to get lost in, and yet it has an appalling lack of mirrors. The biggest mirror Dean can find so far is the one in the bathroom, if you can call it that. With all the stalls and multiple sinks lining the counter, he feels like he’s in a restroom at a train station. Not that he’s ever been in one, but that’s what it looked like on TV.

But there was a big mirror lining the wall over the long bathroom counter and that’s where Dean is standing now, turning around a few times on the spot, tugging at the red flannel Other Dean had given him to wear. Admittedly, he was skeptical at first, but now he’s amazed at how much he likes it. Of course, he knows that most things look good on him, but he’s just never tried this kinds of patterns before. Even from Burberry he tends to go for more of the wool-blend pea coats rather than the tartan patterns.

Dean rubs the material between his fingers. _Soft_ , he thinks with a small smile. Maybe he should buy more of this stuff when he gets home.

Home.

Dean is hit with a wave of sadness when he remembers that their home, their entire world is gone. Maybe their father too. Dean looks up at his reflection in the mirror and rubs at the tears he sees forming in the corner of his eyes.

Right. Well. What would Dad say?

_You idjits better pull your heads out of your asses, keep fighting, and kick it in the ass._

Dean forces himself to smile. Okay.

_

Dean takes another swig of the Other Winchesters’ beer. Sam could barely finish his bottle, retching dramatically every time he takes a sip, but Dean’s starting to like it. He’s on his third bottle now as he browses idly through Dean’s computer. He quickly grew bored of Busty Asian Beauties and Other-Dean’s extensive porn collection and is now just opening and closing files and folders at random.

He opens a photo organizing app that apparently syncs with Other-Dean’s cellphone. It’s mostly screenshots of news google searches and photos of police files, but he comes across a folder that’s mostly selfies of Other-Dean and Castiel. Dean wonders if the reason God wants to kill these Other Winchesters is because one of them has apparently taken one of his angels for a lover.

Dean tilts his head as he scrolls through photos of them together. He doesn’t blame Other-Dean though, that angel is one hell of a looker. Those deep blue eyes, that soft looking dark hair, and that gravelly voice, oof. No, he does not blame Other-Dean _at all_.

Dean wonders when after all this is over, if he can hang around here for a while, maybe get to know Castiel a little. Other-Dean and –Sam too, of course, and that odd young man they call Jack. But Castiel intrigues Dean so much. The way the angel looked at him outside Other-Dean’s bedroom. It was so intense, and frankly, the last time someone looked at him like that, he got laid. He wonders if Other-Dean is the type to share.

It’s strange seeing himself, or someone who looks exactly like him, in these photos with Castiel. They’re obviously very close and comfortable with each other. He stares at a particular one where Castiel has his lips pressed against Other-Dean’s stubbly jaw while Other-Dean grins widely with his eyes closed. The photo is slightly blurry like Other-Dean couldn’t hold the phone steady as the angel kissed him. Dean feels a pang in his chest, once again yearning for a relationship he can never have. His life is just way too busy and dangerous.

Yeah, these Winchesters really got it made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!Dean spend the night at the bunker and in Dean and Cas's bed.

They let the Other Winchesters stay at the bunker for the night, until they figure out where they wanna go. There are plenty of spare rooms in the bunker and Sam is undoubtedly leading Other-Sam to one of them. Well, one of the cleaner ones, at least, lest his royal man-bun throw a hissy bitch fit.

That leaves Other-Dean standing expectantly in front of Dean in the War Room. They stare at each other for a while. Cas is right, they are the same, or at least very, very similar. Dean can practically hear what Other-Dean is thinking, with the way his eyes are innocently wide but with the slightly raised eyebrow throwing an unspoken challenge. Dean’s eyes trail to Other-Dean’s lips and the other man smirks a little, darting out a tongue to lick his pink lips. Hm, is that what he looks like when he does that?

Alright. Dean cocks his head in a gesture that asks him to follow. They don’t speak as they walk down the hallways, and when Dean stops in front of his room, hand on the doorknob, he glances back at Other-Dean and finds him a little flushed, a little nervous maybe. Dean grins and opens the door for them.

Cas is already inside and in the middle of taking off his coat, jacket, and tie. He looks up when the two Deans enter the room and his eyes darken at the implication of having both of them there. He strides over to Dean, slides a hand into his hair and pulls him down for a claiming kiss, all heat and slip of tongues, coaxing moans out of each other. They can feel Other-Dean watching them and it just makes it that much hotter.

They pull away and Cas faces Other-Dean. “You want your turn?” he asks huskily.

Other-Dean nods, lips parting in anticipation.

Cas approaches him a little slower than he would Dean. He runs both hands up Other-Dean’s chest, smoothing out the black t-shirt he got from Dean, up to his shoulders and slides the flannel off, watching him the entire time. He and Dean are so similar, but there’s something enticingly guileless about Other-Dean. Maybe it’s the neatly combed hair, maybe it’s the way he doesn’t frown nearly as much as Dean. His gaze isn’t sharp and calculated. He’s wide-eyed and delicate. It makes Cas want to climb inside and light him up with his grace.

“Tell me what you want,” Cas murmurs.

Other-Dean looks absolutely captivated by Cas’s eyes up close, only looking away to drop his gaze down to Cas’s lips. “Kiss me,” he says.

Cas leans in and places a soft kiss on Other-Dean’s lips, just a light touch, letting him have a small taste. Other-Dean’s eyes flutter closed and his hands seemingly involuntarily reach up to hold on to Cas’s waist, pulling him closer. Cas kisses Other-Dean deeper, a large hand coming up to cup possessively on the back of his neck, and Other-Dean groans into it, parting his lips and letting Cas’s tongue slip inside.

Dean watches them covetously, torn between jealousy and turned on as hell that his boyfriend is kissing another man. It doesn’t help that the other man looks exactly like him. It’s like watching a live porno starring Cas and himself.

No longer wanting to just be a spectator, Dean plasters himself against Cas’s back, slipping a hand a between the bodies of his boyfriend and his doppelganger to unbutton Cas’s white shirt. He sucks and kisses along the side of Cas’s neck and down his shoulders as he slips the shirt off.

Other-Dean lets out a muffled moan against Cas’s lips as his hands find the angel’s bare stomach, fingertips trailing up the the fine track of hairs leading from Cas’s waistline to his belly button. He and Cas continue to makeout as Dean runs his hands up and down Cas’s sides, feeling him shiver under his touch.

Dean bites and nips at Cas’s neck and shoulders as he unbuttons Cas’s pants and reaches inside to palm at his hard cock.

Cas groans, pulling away from Other-Dean’s mouth to nuzzle at Dean’s cheek. “You’re so impatient,” he growls.

Over Cas’s shoulder, Dean grins as he sees how dazed Other-Dean is after being kissed by Cas. He knows the feeling well. “Was feeling a little left out,” Dean sucks teasingly at the lobe of Cas’s ear while keeping eye contact with Other-Dean. He feels quite pleased with himself to see Other-Dean watching them with visible desire.

Cas hums, letting himself enjoy the pressure of Dean’s hand on his cock before pulling away from both of them. He takes both their hands in each of his and leads them to the bed, sitting against the headboard while both Deans kneel on the mattress before him. “Take off your clothes. Both of you,” he orders.

Other-Dean starts stripping off his flannel somewhat perfunctorily, but Dean knows that’s not exactly what Cas was asking.

He grabs Other-Dean’s arm so that they face each other. Dean grins wickedly, “We should make it worth his while, don’t you think?”

Other-Dean matches his smirk and in unison, they lean in and meet halfway for a kiss.

Their mouths fit perfectly together, moving in synchrony, kissing each other the way the way they knew exactly the other liked. It’s weird that it doesn’t feel weird at all. Other-Dean’s lips are soft and plush, and he enjoys nibbling and feeling the bounce of it against his own lips. The taste of his tongue is familiar and sweet as they meet in a wet slide.

“Oh fuck,” they hear a groan from the vicinity of the headboard. A quick peek and Dean sees Cas with a hand down his pants, touching himself as he watches them with hooded eyes. Dean grins and kisses Other-Dean harder, pulling him in by the hips, grinding their erections together.

The two Deans start taking each other’s clothes off as they continued kissing, breaking only to pull their shirts over their heads. They take a moment to stare in wonder at each other’s naked torso, taking in the identical anti-possession tattoo on their left pectorals. Other-Dean reaches out to touch lightly at Dean’s tattoo, tracing the sprinkle of freckles around it, then down to brush his thumb over a nipple.

Dean shivers, leaning in to capture his twin’s lips once more in a heated kiss. Their bare chests brush against each other and the smooth slide of their skin makes Other-Dean moan, throwing his head back slightly to let Dean suck kisses down his neck.

Other-Dean reaches up to grip the back of Dean’s neck, closing his eyes in pleasure before opening them again and catching Cas’s eyes.

The angel is still watching them intensely. He’s taken his cock out his pants now and he’s stroking it slowly as he watches them. Other-Dean lets out a whimper and grips Dean a little tighter at the sight. Dean looks up to see what his twin is looking at and smirks. He places one final kiss on Other-Dean’s lips and tugs him towards Cas.

Cas reaches out a hand that’s not on his dick and pulls Other-Dean in for a searing kiss. “I thought I told you to take off your clothes,” he says sternly.

“Sorry, sir,” Other-Dean murmurs demurely, and strips out of his jeans, leaving him completely naked. He looks at Cas all doe-eyed and Cas couldn’t help but smack his bare ass, making the man yelp.

Dean is also naked by now, kneeling between Cas’s legs, lowering himself down on his elbows, ass up, until he’s eye-level with Cas’s bobbing dick, awaiting instruction. Cas looks down at him and allows Dean to take the head of his cock into his mouth, hissing as he slips into that warm suction. Cas slides his fingers through Dean’s hair, not putting any pressure, just feeling the way Dean’s head starts to move up and down, enjoying the wet heat encasing his cock.

Other-Dean watches Dean’s mouth slide down Cas’s cock and licks his lips. Cas cups Other-Dean’s jaw with his free hand and makes him face him. “What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Cas murmurs evenly, thumb carressing the freckles splashed across his cheekbones, then down to tug at his plump bottom lip. Other-Dean darts out a tongue to flick at Cas’s thumb before taking it in his mouth and sucking it. Cas exhales sharply as he feels Other-Dean’s tongue swirl around the digit.

Other-Dean releases Cas’s thumb and drags his bottom lip on it as it slips out, knowing perfectly well how pink and spit-slicked the inner part of his lip looks against Cas’s finger. “Thinking about how good you’re cock would taste.”

Cas hums, eyes fixated on that delectable-looking mouth. “Come, then. Dean will show you what to do.” He tugs gently at Other-Dean’s nape and guides him down to kneel next to Dean.

Dean lets Cas’s cock slip out of his mouth and licks a strip from the base to tip. Other-Dean glances at Dean with a smile and does the same. He closes his eyes and moans at the taste before taking Cas’s whole cock inside him.

Dean watches avidly as a mouth that looks exactly like his stretch enticingly over Cas’s wide girth. Those lips look plush and slick as they slide up and down Cas’s shaft. No wonder Cas loves watching him suck his cock if this is what he looks like doing it. Dean glances up at Cas and sees the angel watching them with lips parted and eyes clouded with lust. Dean leans in to lick and suck and Cas’s balls and Other-Dean continues bobbing his head up and down Cas’s cock.

When Other-Dean pulled off, Dean gets his mouth back on the shaft of Cas’s cock as his twin suckles at the head. Dean catches Other-Dean’s eyes over Cas’s cock, their tongues meeting and play-fighting in their eagerness to please Cas, moaning whenever they lick each other with his cock between them.

“Damn, you’re both so hungry for my cock, aren’t you,” Cas groans, a hand digging into each Dean’s hair, hips bucking a little as he pushes his cock between their sinfully kiss-swollen lips.

Dean is so fucking hard. His thighs brush against Other-Dean’s in their prone position between Cas’s open legs. He slips a hand down himself to grip his cock, but Cas jostles them suddenly, sitting up on his knees on the mattress and stroking himself in front of both Deans.

“Did I say that you could touch yourself?” Cas asks, arching an eyebrow as he continues jacking his dick right in front of their faces.

“No, sir,” Dean answers breathlessly.

“I was this close to letting you ride my cock until you come, but now it seems I need to teach you a little bit more patience. I’m going to come now. And if you can get me hard again, I’ll fuck you both good.”

Right next to him, Other-Dean is licking his lips in anticipation. The sight of those identical faces with two pairs of green eyes gazing up at him through those ridiculously long lashes, both of them flushed and trembling with arousal, is driving Cas crazy. He moans as he feels his orgasm clenching in his gut.

“Open your mouths,” Cas growls, stripping his dick faster until he comes with a long groan, splashing right into both Deans’ open mouths and onto their freckled cheeks. Both Deans’ tongues dart out and place kitten licks at the head of Cas’s cock, coaxing the last spurts of cum out of him before turning towards each other, kissing and licking up the cum around their face. “Jesus fuck,” Cas curses at the sight of them, collapsing back on the bed, breathing hard.

Dean grabs one of the discarded shirts to wipe his and Other-Dean’s faces before they both moved to tuck themselves under each of Cas’s arms. They’re both still painfully hard and they rub their naked bodies against Cas, peppering kisses up his neck and down his chest. Cas turns to his left to kiss Dean until he’s breathless and says, “get him ready for me, sweetheart. Let him feel how clever that mouth is.”

Dean grins before climbing over him to pin Other-Dean to the bed with his hands and knees. He looks down at his doppelganger and feels a spark of lust coursing through his body. Other-Dean’s neatly combed hair is now sticking up in fluffy tufts, his green eyes are wide and dilated with arousal, there’s a pretty pink flush across his cheeks that brings out his freckles. He looks debauched, far from that well-dressed, put-together man that stepped out of the Fiat.

“You’re so hot,” Dean says before leaning down to kiss his look-alike. It should be weird to be so turned on by someone that’s essentially himself, but it’s not and he doesn’t want to really think about what that says about him. Other-Dean is sexy as fuck and a hell of a kisser.

Dean feels Cas tugging gently at at his nape and he obeys the unspoken order to start putting his mouth to other use. As Dean starts kissing his way down Other-Dean’s body, Cas takes over kissing him, swallowing his moans when Dean’s lips find the head of Other-Dean’s cock.

It’s a very familiar cock, but one he’s never got the chance to get this close of a look before. He tastes clean, just like he looks, and Dean starts sucking his dick the way he knows he likes.

Glancing up, cock still in his mouth, he sees Cas latched onto one of Other-Dean’s nipple, flicking his tongue over the dark pink nub while one hand rubs and pinches at the other. Other-Dean is a panting, moaning mess, writhing against the white sheets as Cas’s strong hands hold him down. No wonder his Daddy spoils him so much. There’s something about Other-Dean that makes you wanna spoil him just as much as you wanna ruin him.

Dean pushes his legs open wider, licking down his balls towards his hole. He’s delighted to discover that _this_ Dean apparently keeps up with his grooming. It’s pretty and pink and hairless and Dean can’t help but lave his tongue over it.

“Oh fuck!” He hears Other-Dean cry out above him. Dean flicks his tongue over the pucker rhythmically, coaxing it to loosen enough for him to slip inside. Other-Dean moans at the sensation of Dean tongue-fucking into his hole.

Cas reaches for the lube on the bedside table and joins Dean between Other-Dean’s legs. Dean squirts some of the lube onto his fingers and rubs the pad of his index finger over the wet pucker, sliding in smoothly as soon as the entrance gives. Other-Dean gasps out a moan as Dean starts sliding his finger in and out. He opens quite readily and before long Dean has two fingers in him, then three. The clench is hot and delicious and Dean definitely wants to get his cock in there sometime.

Cas circles a lube-slicked finger around the stretched rim of Other-Dean’s hole and pushes it in along Dean’s. They kiss as they finger him together, grazing his prostrate at every other thrust, stretching him open until Other-Dean is begging.

“Please, I’m ready,” Other-Dean whines. “Somebody fuck me already!”

Dean moans against Cas’s lips. “He’s so pretty, Cas. Can’t wait to see you get in there.”

Cas hums, licking at the seam of Dean’s lips. “Get on top of him. Let me prep you while I fuck him.”

Dean slips his fingers out of Other-Dean’s hole and climbs up to straddle him. Dean smirks at the sight of Other-Dean looking all desperate and aroused under him. He leans down so that their bodies are flush together, opening his legs wide for Cas.

“Shit,” Cas mutters, seeing the two holes presented before him, just begging to be fucked. His dick is fully hard by now and he coats it with more lube before lining it up against the hole belonging to the Dean on the bottom and sliding home with a groan.

Dean watches Other-Dean take the first penetration, the way his mouth falls open in a breathless gasp, the way his eyebrows slope up desperately, those eyes staring up at Dean with unadulterated desire. He’s so beautiful, Dean thinks as he watches his twin fall apart. Sexual pleasure looks so fucking good on him and Dean is so turned on watching himself get fucked.

Dean feels a slick finger prodding at his hole and he moans contentedly, eyes falling closed as he feels Cas’s thick fingers slip inside him. Cas takes up the same rhythm fingering him as he does fucking Other-Dean and they moan and bounce together in harmony.They fuck like they’ve been fucking for years. It’s familiar and it just fits, the way they move and writhe against each other.

Abruptly, Cas pulls out of both of them. “Hands and knees, both of you,” he orders, voice gravelly with arousal. He lets out a little bit of his angelic strength to manhandle both Deans into position. Other-Dean gasps in surprise, revealing how much he enjoys being tossed around, just like Dean.

Cas hums his pleasure as he takes in the sight of both Deans heads down ass up in front of him. He grabs a globe of their asses in each hands, watching it jiggle, before smacking both of them hard. Both Deans yelp in unison, groaning when Cas rubs lovingly at the sore flesh.

“You have no idea how amazing you both look like this.” Cas spanks them both again, one after the other, enjoying the way they whimper at the feeling. “Beautiful,” Cas growls as he bites the cheek of their asses. “So beautiful, and all mine.”

Cas plays with the rim of their holes, contemplating which he should fuck first. He decides that Dean has waited long enough and he withdraws his fingers to quickly replace it with his cock. Cas groans at the tight clench of Dean’s body. He hasn’t been prepped long enough but Cas knows what Dean can take, knows he likes a little bit of a burn.

Cas fingers Other-Dean’s ass as he fucks his cock into Dean’s, moaning in pleasure at how well their tight bodies take him. He fucks them like that for a while before switching places, plunging his cock into Other-Dean’s hole while he keeps Dean’s ass filled with three of his thick fingers. The warm suction of their holes pull at him so deliciously, the wet slide of it driving him wild.

Other-Dean is starting to fuck himself back onto Cas’s cock desperately, practically incoherent and lost in pleasure as he moans for Cas to fuck him harder, deeper. His ass is a plush bounce against Cas’s crotch and the sound of their skin slapping together fills the room along with their moans.

“Mmm, you’re getting tight around me, sweeheart,” Cas groans. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yeah, Cas, fuck, your cock is so big inside me,” Other-Dean pants.

Cas fucks into him faster, loving the way his cock looks pistoning in and out of that hungry hole.

“Dean,” Other-Dean calls out breathlessly. “Look at me.”

Dean turns towards him and they stare at each other, both pairs of eyes filled with unbridled want, watching each other get fucked. They’re both equally affected by the sight of their look-alike coming apart at the relentless thrusts of the powerful angel behind them. Dean pulls Other-Dean towards him for a filthy kiss, moaning and panting into each other’s mouths as they continue to get fucked.

Cas will never get over the sight of his two Deans kissing like that. He stops finger-fucking Dean so he can get both hands on Other-Deans ass, pulling him roughly onto his cock, shoving into him until Other-Dean cries out, coming untouched onto the sheets below him. Cas grits his teeth, gripping Other-Dean’s ass hard enough to leave marks as he tamped down the urge to blow his load into that incredible, skip-clenching heat. He still had another Dean to please.

Other-Dean drops bonelessly onto the mattress as Cas slips out of him and sinks into the other wet hole waiting for him, the one belonging to Dean. The man gasps as Cas wastes no time settling into a rough, pounding rhythm, moaning shamelessly as his prostrate is hit with every thrust. Dean has been on edge for so long now that the feeling of Cas’s thick cock moving inside him is rapidly building the pleasure in his gut and he’s so close already, so fucking close.

Cas seems to feel the same way. He drapes himself over Dean’s back and growls in his ear. “Dean.” Cas’s hips keep snapping up into him, slamming his cock deep even as he holds him close. “Dean, nnghh, you need to come for me, sweetheart. You feel so good on my cock, you’re gonna make me blow. Let me feel you come around me”

Dean groans at his words, turning his head to catch Cas’s lips in a clumsy kiss, the angle awkward in their position. “Do it, Cas,” Dean moans against his lips. “Come inside me. Fill me up. Let me feel it.”

Cas reaches around to take Dean’s cock in his hands, barely getting two strokes in before Dean cries out in pleasure, coming over Cas’s hand. His hole spasms around Cas’s cock and the fist-grip of it is so perfect, so delicious that Cas couldn’t stop his climax if he tried, emptying his load into Dean’s slick channel with a long, satisfied groan. They shove into each other for a while as they wring their orgasms out until the last drop before collapsing onto the bed in a breathless tangle of limbs.

Other-Dean watches them with a smile, insinuating himself back under Cas’s arm and lays his head on the angel’s broad shoulder. Cas reaches out to tuck Dean under his other arm and closes his eyes, feeling sated and content at having two fucked out Deans laying on his chest.


End file.
